Misunderstanding
by seizenber
Summary: Something happened between Satsuki and Daiki, and it was caused by Kise. What did he do?/ Re-edit


_**Disclaimer:**__ I swear that I don't take any profit for making this fiction. Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_**Warning: **__romance/fluff, OOC, typo, bad grammar_

* * *

_**Misunderstanding**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

It had been the tenth time Momoi Satsuki glanced to her cell phone. That pinky phone was lying beside her right arm but she didn't touch it yet at all. Okay, Satsuki had did this silly activity since an hour ago—she could say that she was waiting for someone to call her, or at least sent her a message just for say 'Hello', 'Oi!', or something like 'Satsuki accompany me to buy Mai-_chan_'s new magazine'.

_Ah, or maybe he takes a nap in his room now?_

Satsuki sighed boringly and then she decided to stop her activity before she walked towards her desk in that room. She just remembered that she still had one task from her teacher and she should give it to her teacher on next Monday. Oh my, how could she wait for an hour and hoping that Daiki would sent her a message meanwhile she wasted her important times for finishing her assignment? Did she hit her head or something until she forgot that they had met each other every day?

_What happen to me? I act so weird_, she thought as she was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She sat on the chair when her right hand was already grabbing a blue pen for finishing her Logarithm's task. Unfortunately it was stopping again because a second later her eyes were gazing on the frames on her desk. They were the pictures of her since she was a kid until she became a teenager like now.

She saw herself when she was about entering kindergarten on one of the picture, the picture where she was with her parents, and the picture where she was with all members of Generation of Miracles when they just won a big match. On the picture she was hugging Daiki's left arm while Kise embraced her shoulders, Murasakibara was indifferent and still chewing his maiubo even Midorima lifted his spectacles for countless times on the bridge of his nose like he was trying to not to nervous—he always acted like that if they were taking picture. And in front of them there was Akashi who made a thin smile while beside him there was Kuroko who put his usual flat expression even though he looked happy too on that day.

She felt the warmth inside her if she remembered every moment they had been through. It felt like everything was right and perfect if they were together. She missed to spend her times with them again when they were still in Teiko now—well, she _always_ missed their times every day. But, at least, she had to be grateful because they were still keeping their so called friendship though it was a bit different.

—_pssh!_

Suddenly Satsuki felt her face turned into red like Kagami's hair. She felt her heart was beating faster than usual when her eyes were gazing right on the picture where she was with Daiki. There were two frames of them when they were in elementary school and in Touou.

Satsuki laughed softly when she turned her gaze and saw a picture when she was playing "Daddy-Mommy" game with Daiki—and their baby was her teddy bear. Ah, she just remembered that she would always force him to play that game with her or "she would angry to him" and never wanted to accompany him playing basketball again. Daiki just replied her "whatever" and then made her crying. After that, Daiki couldn't refuse her to be her "hubby" instead of making her angry to him.

She also remembered that her mother who took the picture when they were playing. Daiki looked so funny with his neck was wrapped by her father's tie. Even it was too long for Daiki because it reached his thigh. Satsuki giggled when she saw Daiki's unwilling face as he pretended to feed his _baby_ bear while Satsuki hugged it from behind.

And then her eyes turned towards the last photo frame. On that picture, Satsuki was hugging Daiki's arm while he was using his poker face like usual. Satsuki also remembered that was her birthday and she forced Daiki to accompany her—instead asked her out on a date—to celebrate her 16th birthday in the park. Unfortunately, it was ending with a bad—really bad—ending where the rains were pouring the city and they had to stop in an empty place near the park. She mad at him at the last because Daiki told her a ghost story.

Suddenly her phone was vibrating. Its owner gasped and then she grabbed it and saw that she just got a new message—from Daiki!

_From: Dai-_chan

_Satsuki, I know that I should confess about it since a few years ago but I don't brave enough to say it to you. Honestly, I consider you more than childhood friend, even since we were in Teiko. I really like you as a girl, neither as my friend nor even as my manager. I want you to be my girlfriend._

It was silent now in her room.

Both of her eyes narrowed and she re-read every word on her phone that was sent by Aomine Daiki. She tried to understand every word from _her_ Daiki to make sure that she was not wrong. Okay, let Satsuki held her breath for a while before—

_Slap!_

"It's not a dream!"

She cried out happily after slapped her cheek. Her heart was beating faster and faster than before, oh my God, finally it was not the kind of one sided love again! She re-read the message from Daiki again. Maybe his words would be her most favorite quotes in her life.

Satsuki's fingers were dancing on the keypad of her cell phone to reply his message. Yet she was still surprised of his confession so her fingers were shaking. Seriously, she was too happy even she found it difficult to move her fingers. And then, Satsuki clicked _send_ after sent a message to Daiki that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

And at the same time, she got another message from Daiki again. She opened it happily even her lips couldn't stop to make a wide smile. But, that smile disappeared after she read the message from him and his words just stabbed her deeply.

_From: Dai-_chan

_Oi, that message was sent by Kise. I'm going to break his neck for sending that silly message to you._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You are really idiot, Kise!" Daiki glared to Kise who grinned innocently in the corner of his room. Hhh, he should know that if he told everything about his secret to someone like Kise would send him a disaster like this one.

"You're so mean~! What's wrong with that, Aominecchi? I just tried to help you to confess your love ("What the fuck with that _thing_?!" Daiki interrupted him) okay, your true _feeling_ towards Momocchi. You are the one who told me about it and it should be my task to help my friend even if it's about the _thing_-ssu," Kise answered him calmly.

"I told you about it to give me some advices but not to send a fake _thing_ confession to her, bastard! Just go away now, you just make me sick."

Meanwhile Kise just chuckled because of his reaction. _Aominecchi really reminds me with Midorimacchi—tsundere_.

"Well, okay. I just tried to help you, Aominecchi. Moreover, don't you feel tired to wait for this so long-ssu?"

He turned his gaze to the window. "I'm just not ready for—"

Suddenly his phone was vibrating.

"Aominecchi! There's a new message from Momocchi!" Kise told him excitedly, even more than Daiki himself. Well, actually he felt nervous and scared too now when he clicked the message from his childhood friend.

_From: Satsuki_

_I love you, Dai-_chan_! And I want to be your girlfriend_ (o)

"See? I have told you that she has the same feelings for you too, Aominecchi! Well, congrats!" Kise said happily.

Daiki gasped when he read the message from Satsuki. Although he had barked to Kise because he sent a fake confession to Satsuki, but he felt his lips made a smile and he had to be grateful of Kise's action to send that message to her. But suddenly he got another message from Satsuki.

_From: Satsuki_

_Ah, silly Ki-chan. You too, Dai-chan. Since when did you let him to touch your things, huh? You have to be careful with him now. Oh, about my message before this one, sorry, it was sent by my cousin. Ah she's just like Ki-chan *facepalm*_

"See?! I've told you that she doesn't look me in the way I look at her!" Daiki showed Satsuki's message to Kise who was looked confused. Daiki was really frustrated and decided to leave his room.

_It's odd for me. Yesterday, Kurokocchi just told me in Maji Burger that Momocchi told him that she likes Aominecchi as a person like he does._

**The end**

* * *

**P.S:  
**actually, this is English version of my fiction "Salah Sangka" (it's in Bahasa). Btw, thanks for reading it!


End file.
